gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Definitive Editions: Pretty In Pink
Pretty In Pink '''is an episode of '''Glee: The Next Generation. This episode is a prom episode and is themed upon the 1986 American teen romantic comedy-drama film "Pretty In Pink" Songs *'Out From Under' by Britney Spears. ''Sung by Bella James and Hallie Grace. *'Just A Kiss by Lady Antebellum. Sung by Honey Berry and Declan Pierce. *'Glamorous ''by Fergie feat. Ludacris. ''Sung by India Wilson featuring Quinn Fabray and Miles Larson. *Full Moon ''by Brandy. ''Sung by Evan Marx. *Pretty In Pink ''by The Psychedelic Furs. ''Sung by Jaxon Pierce and Kevin Rhodes. *Bring It All Back ''by S Club 7. ''Sung by Lucas, Nicole, Rose and James. Glee: The Next Generation Episode 19: "Pretty In Pink" '''So here’s what you missed on Glee: The Next Generation: Nicole met a Warbler named Dillon, and despite being sorta long distance, they’re totally dating. Miles cheated on Bella with India and they’ve totally been fighting it out over him. Bella’s gave Miles an ultimatum: choose her and dump India or choose India and it’s over for good. BTW, this whole time India has been trying to convince Miles it’s the right thing to do because Bella still loves Hallie and vice versa. Also, on the relationship front, James’ dad kicked him out over being gay and now he’s living with his boyfriend, Jaxon. Also, Breezy and Evan have been a hot item at McKinley ever since they started dating. And that’s what you missed on Glee! _______________________________________________________ Miles, Declan, Kevin, Dillon, and Evan all exhaled loudly as they sat in the boutique. “Why are we even here in the first place?” Declan asked. Miles rolled his eyes. “Because our girlfriends made us come while they try on hundreds of overpriced, ridiculous prom dresses.” Dillon looked around. “I never would have guessed Nicole would have been into a place like this.” “Prom,” Kevin said. “It makes girls crazy.” Evan checked his watch. “We’ve been here 20 minutes and not one of our girlfriends have even paraded out here in a frou-frou gown yet.” “Le sigh,” Miles joked. “Didn’t Jaxon come with us?” Evan asked. “Yeah, where is he?” Kevin asked. “He better not think that he can get off that easy. The nerve to just ditch us here with these prom crazed girls!” ____________________________________________________________ Jaxon smiled from ear to ear as he grabbed dresses from the racks. He turned to face the girls. “Ladies, you’re in luck that I’m here to help you,” Jaxon said. “I will be your fashion police for the day!” Nicole stepped out of the dressing rooms wearing a big, puffy, round light pink dress. Jaxon frowned. “You look like a Hubba Bubble,” Jaxon said. Nicole sighed. “Back to the racks I go.” Jaxon shook his head. “Oh no, no, no, hun. You’ve gotten yourself into one fashion disaster already. You need a fashion intervention and I am your Doctor Phil.” Nicole looked blankly at Jaxon. Jaxon sighed and shoved a dress he had picked out at her. “Here. You’re a winter. Brighter pinks look best on you. Hot pink, magenta, and fuchsia. Make friends with them.” Nicole took the dress and nodded enthusiastically. “Gotcha.” ____________________________________________________________ Kevin, Declan, and Evan looked around the corner at Jaxon as he passed dresses out. “Oh my god, they got him!” Kevin said. “There’s no hope for him now,” Declan said. “The dark side,” Evan said, narrowing his eyes. ____________________________________________________________ Bella and Hallie piled into the same dressing room, as it was the only free one. “Surely, this is bugging you,” Hallie said. “What, Hallie?” Bella asked as she undressed to her underwear. “Miles.” ____________________________________________________________ India walked from the back room over to Miles. She walked over to Miles and kissed him warmly on the lips. “Hey, baby,” India said. “Did you find anything?” Miles asked. “No. This shop is quaint. I’m just gonna call up Donatella after all and have her send me that dress she wanted me to wear.” “Donatella?” Dillon asked. “Versace,” India said. “As in the fashion designer, Donatella Versace. God, boys are so clueless.” “This experience is excruciating,” Miles said. “If you’re not gonna buy a dress here, can’t we just go?” India nodded. “Sure. I’ve never even heard of this designer. Who is Tony Bowls, anyway? Give me Gucci, Fendi, Prada, Versace, even Michael Kors. Well, anyway, guess I’m out.” India put on her sunglasses before taking Miles’ arm and leaving the boutique. ____________________________________________________________ Bella looked forlornly in the mirror as she stood with her back to Hallie. “Breathe you out, breathe you in,” Bella sang. “You keep coming back to tell me you’re the one who could've been. And my eyes see it all so clear It was long ago and far away, but it never disappears.” “Try to put it in the past,” Hallie sang.'' “Hold on to myself and don't look back.”'' “I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were,”''Bella and Hallie sang. ''“Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under. I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.” “From under, from under, from under,” Bella sang. “So let me go, just let me fly away,” Hallie sang. “Let me feel the space between us growing deeper and much darker every day. Watch me now and I'll be someone new. My heart will be unbroken, it will open up for everyone but you.” “Even when I cross the line,” Bella sang. “It's like a lie I've told a thousand times.” “I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were,”''Bella and Hallie sang. ''“Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under. I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.” “From under, from under, from under,”''Bella sang. ''“A part of me still believes when you say you're gonna stick around,” Hallie sang. “A part of me still believes we can find a way to work it out,” Bella sang. “But I know that we tried everything we could try.” “So let's just say goodbye.” “Forever,” they both sang. “I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were,”''Bella and Hallie sang. ''“Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under. I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under. I don't wanna dream about all the things that never were. Maybe I can live without, when I'm out from under. I don't wanna feel the pain, what good would it do me now? I'll get it all figured out, when I'm out from under.” “From under, from under, from under,”''Hallie sang. “I don’t even see why Miles chose India,” Bella said, acting as if nothing had happened. “I guess he’s addicted to the glitz and the glamour.” “India is actually a nice girl, Bella. I wish you would give her a chance. I mean, I know it’s hard considering what she did to your boyfriend.” “I’m more concerned with what she did to you, Hallie.” ____________________________________________________________ As the members of New Directions rode to prom in the limo, FeFe Dobson’s “Kiss Me Fool” played softly in through the speakers. Miles leaned into India and kissed her neck gently. India smiled as his lips pressed against her skin. Jaxon rolled his eyes. “Can you cut the PDA for five seconds, Miles?” Jaxon asked. “Jealous much?” Miles asked, perhaps a little ticked at Jaxon. Jaxon grabbed James and planted a kiss on his lips, watching to see Miles’ reaction. “Do I look jealous?” Jaxon asked as he broke his kiss with James. “What is your deal, Jaxon?” Miles asked. “Maybe I find it sick to see you kissing India after what you did to my best friend? You remember her, Miles? Huh? The girl over here in the corner that you hurt and dumped on the side of the road like yesterday’s garbage?” “How am I any different than you, Jaxon? Don’t you remember about Evan?” “Leave me out of this,” Evan said. “I told you the difference, Miles,” Jaxon said. “And it didn’t last for weeks, either.” “It’s none of your damn business!” Miles shouted. “It is my business when you insist on forcing down our throats, Miles!” Jaxon yelled back. “For God’s sake, can’t we get to this prom in one piece?” Breezy loudly interjected. “It’s bad enough that I feel like I’ve been a background character in this group for a while now. Don’t make me feel like I shouldn’t even been here.” Jaxon and Miles glared at one another. ____________________________________________________________ James looked at the gymnasium, decorated in a perfect balance of pink and 80’s decorations. ''Prom. This was what every teenager dreamed of. Getting to attend a Junior prom when you’re only a Sophomore, is the ultimate dream. Thanks to Glee Club, it was a dream come true. For all of us, this was going to be a defining moment. Jaxon walked up, breaking James’ concentration. “Please, Jaxon, let this whole feud with Miles go.” “James, when I did what I did, I was drunk. Even still, when sober, I felt like it was the worst thing I have ever done. Miles feels no guilt or remorse. He thinks he did nothing wrong and that isn’t right.” “But it isn’t your place to tell him, Jaxon. I know you care about Bella. No one can relate to her more than me and while it’s different, it’s not your place to judge him, Jaxon.” Jaxon nodded, not saying anything. Honey and Declan stood onstage, the lights swirling around the room as the crowd swayed to the music. “Lying here with you so close to me,” Honey sang. “It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe. Caught up in this moment, caught up in your smile.” “I've never opened up to anyone,” Declan sang. “So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms.” “We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow,” Honey and Declan sang. “Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. No, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.” “I know that if we give this a little time,”''Honey sang. ''“It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find,” Declan sang. “It's never felt so real.” “No, it's never felt so right.” “We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow,” Honey and Declan sang. “Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. No, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.” Jaxon grabbed James hand and smiled at him. “May I have this dance?” Jaxon asked. James smiled. “I would be honored.” Jaxon took James into his arms and began to slow dance with him, gazing deeply into his gorgeous blue eyes. “We don't need to rush this, let's just take it slow,” Honey and Declan sang. “Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight. Just a touch of the fire burning so bright. No, I don't wanna mess this thing up. No, I don't wanna push too far. Just a shot in the dark that you just might be the one I've been waiting for my whole life. So baby, I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight.” “Ooh, let's do this right,”''Honey sang. ''“Just a kiss goodnight,”''they both sang. ''“With a kiss goodnight,”''Bella sang.'' “Kiss goodnight,”''Declan sang. James closed his eyes as he leaned in and kissed Jaxon. He couldn’t remember the last time that he had taken the initiative to kiss Jaxon. “I love you,” James said. Jaxon smiled. “I love you, too. Always and forever.” ____________________________________________________________ Quinn and Puck looked around as they entered the gym. Quinn took Puck’s arm and held it tightly as they made their way through the crowd. “This brings back memories,” Puck said. “Remind me why we’re here,” Quinn said. “We agreed to help Mr. Schue chaperone the prom. Like, duh.” “I have to admit, making the theme based off an eighties’ teen movie was kinda hokey, but it worked out,” Quinn said. “Pretty in Pink, the girls all wearing pink and the boys dressed like Duckie and Blaine. I halfway expect Molly Ringwald to burst through the door, dancing.” Puck pushed his way to the punch bowl. Quinn grabbed his arm and shot him a glare. “I swear to god, Noah Puckerman, if you spike that punch bowl, I will kick you square in the scrotum.” “Relax, I left the good stuff at home. I just want some punch.” “Well, hello there,” India said, appearing beside the punch bowl. “Quinn Fabray-Evans-Puckerman, correct?” Quinn nodded. “You’re that spoiled bitchy girl from Mr. Schue’s Christmas party.” “In the flesh. And look, it’s Puckerman,” India said, extending her hand. Puck took her hand and planted a kiss on it. “Charmed.” “Quinn, I couldn’t help noticing your gorgeous Chanel gown. This is an original Versace.” “And you wear it very well,” Quinn said. “I’m about to perform a song and I am dying to get a chance to duet with the legendary Queen Bee Quinn Fabray. After all, I rule the halls you used to.” “A fan?” Quinn asked. “Hmm, I guess I can do one number. What could it hurt?” ____________________________________________________________ Quinn and India stood at the microphones as the flashes of light from the spinning disco ball hit them. The music started up, and after looking at each other for a moment, Quinn and India began to perform. ''“Are you ready?” Miles sang as he walked onstage. “If you ain't got no money take your broke self home. I said, if you ain't got no money take your broke self home.” “G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah,”''India and Quinn sang. “G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S. We flyin' first class up in the sky. Popping champagne, livin' the life in the fast lane. And I won't change by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous by the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy.”'' “Wear them gold and diamonds rings, all them things don't mean a thing,”''Quinn sang “''Chaperons and limousines, shoppin' for expensive things. I be on the movie screens, magazines and boogie scenes,”''India sang. ''“I'm not clean, I'm not pristine. I'm no queen, I'm no machine,”''Quinn sang. “I still go to Taco Bell, drive thru, raw as hell. I don't care, I'm still real, no matter how many records I sell.”'' “After the show, after the Grammy’s I like to go cool out with the family,”''India sang. “''Sippin', reminiscing on days when I had a Mustang and now I'm--” “First class up in the sky. Popping champagne, livin' the life in the fast lane. And I won't change by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous by the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy.” “I'm talking Champagne wishes, caviar dreams,”''Miles rapped as he darted back and forth across the stage. “''You deserve nothing but all the finer things. Now this whole world has no clue what to do with us. I've got enough money in the bank for the two of us. Plus I gotta keep enough lettuce to support your shoe fetish. Lifestyles so rich and famous, Robin Leach will get jealous. Half a million for the stones, taking trips from here to Rome. So If you ain't got no money take your broke ass home.” “G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S, yeah,”''India and Quinn sang. “G-L-A-M-O-R-O-U-S. We flyin' first class up in the sky. Popping champagne, livin' the life in the fast lane. And I won't change by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous, by the glamorous, ooh, the flossy, flossy. The glamorous, the glamorous, glamorous by the glamorous, ooh the flossy, flossy.”'' “I got problems up to here, I got people in my ear,”''India sang. “Tellin' me these crazy things that I don't want to know. I got money in the bank and I'd really like to thank all the fans, I'd like to thank, thank you really though.”'' “'Cause I remember yesterday when I dreamt about the days when I'd rock on MTV, that'd be really cool,”''Quinn sang. “Yeah, it's been a long road and the industry is cold'' I'm glad Mr. Schue told me so, he let his students know. Mr Schue told us so. He let his students know. Mr Schue told us so. He let his students know.” Quinn grabbed India and gave her a hug, smiling from ear to ear as she heard the applause. ____________________________________________________________ Breezy saw Evan and started toward him as he headed toward the stage. “Evan, wait a second,” Breezy said. Evan turned around. “Yes?” “Where have you been? I’ve been trying to find you all night. We haven’t even danced together yet.” “I have to go. It’s my turn to perform.” Breezy sighed. “Fine. But you owe me a dance.” Evan nodded as he walked onstage and took the microphone. He looked out into the crowd and say Lucas walking in. “Boy, I saw you soon as you came bouncin' through the door,” Evan sang as he watched Lucas''. “You and your mans and them just look over the floor. Started doin' your thing and it made me notice you even more. The way, you turned around and looked at me it seemed as though you must have somehow felt me starin' on the low. Somethin' tells me you're the kind of guy I'd like to get to know. I ain't even gonna front, I ain't even gonna lie. Since you walked up in the club, I've been givin' you the eye. We can dance if you want, get it crackin' if you like. Must be a full moon, feel like one of those nights.”'' Lucas walked toward the stage, noticing Evan watching him. Lucas smiled at Evan before he grabbed a random girl and started to dance. “Why, is this the first time that I'm seein' you around?” Evan sang. “Could you be visiting or are you new in town? Yeah, whatever the case, I'm feelin' you right here and right now. B Your smile, and all the love you showin' lets me know that you Like what you see and wanna get to know me too. This could very well be the start of somethin' special. Happy that I met you. I ain't even gonna front, I ain't even gonna lie. Since you walked up in the club, I've been givin' you the eye. We can dance if you want, get it crackin' if you like. Must be a full moon, feel like one of those nights. I ain't even gonna front, I ain't even gonna lie. Since you walked up in the club, I've been givin' you the eye. We can dance if you want, get it crackin' if you like. Must be a full moon, feel like one of those nights. I didn't think that I'd come here tonight. Meet someone like you, start feeling the way I do. Seems like we've known each other most of our lives, After one conversation, this must be right. I ain't even gonna front, I ain't even gonna lie. Since you walked up in the club, I've been givin' you the eye. We can dance if you want, get it crackin' if you like. Must be a full moon, feel like one of those nights. I ain't even gonna front, I ain't even gonna lie. Since you walked up in the club, I've been givin' you the eye. We can dance if you want, get it crackin' if you like. Must be a full moon, feel like one of those nights. I ain't even gonna front, I ain't even gonna lie. Since you walked up in the club, I've been givin' you the eye. We can dance if you want, get it crackin' if you like. Must be a full moon, feel like one of those nights.” Evan took his bow and walked offstage. As he passed Lucas, they shared a mutual glance that left Evan feeling a little fuzzy inside. “Evan!” Breezy said as she grabbed his arm and drug him off to the side. “What the hell was that? You sung a sung about a man? Then you kept your eyes on someone else all during it? What about us?” “Breezy, it was just a song,” Evan said with his charming smile. “It didn’t feel like just a song, Evan.” Evan grabbed Breezy and began to dance with her. “You wanted a dance?” Breezy nodded, giving up her resistance and beginning to dance with Evan. As Evan danced with Breezy, Lucas watched from afar. ____________________________________________________________ Hallie walked slowly over to Bella, who was seated all by herself. Bella sighed. “You know, even though I should have known better, I didn’t see the whole Miles choosing India bombshell coming,” Bella said. “Yeah, well his loss, Bella,” Hallie said. “I always find myself comparing myself to India and I come up short every time. What does she have that I don’t have? Besides an original Versace dress and a mountain of cash?” “Guys go for India because she’s exotic. The accent, the allure. But girls go for the sweetheart, and that’s where you reign supreme, Bella.” Hallie smiled as she sat down beside Bella. “So where is everyone else?” Hallie asked. “Dancing with their dates. Speaking of which, where is Cherry?” Hallie shook her head. “That Cherry bombed. She took off with some random girl she met by the punchbowl.” “That punchbowl has been eventful tonight. Sadly, it’s seen more action than I have,” Bella joked. “I swear, Bella, you get me.” Bella smiled. “And you get me, too. Through this whole thing with Miles, I’ve felt like I did something wrong.” “You’ve done nothing wrong, Bella. Yes, what India did was wrong, but Miles isn’t innocent either. You are the only innocent one. So, stop blaming yourself.” “Thanks, Hallie.” Hallie returned the smile. “Want to dance?” “Thought you’d never ask,” Bella said, taking Hallie’s hand as the stood up and walked toward the dance floor. “Caroline laughs and it's raining all day ,” Jaxon sang as Bella and Hallie began to dance. “And she loves to be one of the girls. She lives in the place in the side of our lives where nothing is ever put straight.” “She turns herself round and she smiles and she says ‘this is it, that's the end of the joke,’” Kevin sang. “And loses herself in her dreaming and sleep and her lovers walk through in their coats.” “She's pretty in pink,” Jaxon and Kevin sang. “Isn't she pretty in pink? Isn't she?” Bella smiled as she cherished this moment in Hallie’s arms. All of her feelings of past came rushing in, flooding her heart and mind with emotions. “All of her loves all talk of the notes and the flowers that they never sent,” Jaxon sang. “And wasn't she easy? And isn't she pretty in pink? The one to insist he was first in the line is the last to remember her name .” “She's walking around in this dress she once wore,” Kevin sang. “She is gone but the joke's the same .” “Pretty in pink,” Jaxon and Kevin sang. “Isn't she pretty in pink? Isn't she?” “Caroline talks to you softly sometimes,"' Jaxon sang. ''“She says ‘I love you,’ and ‘too much.’ She doesn't have anything you want to steal well nothing you can touch.” “She waves, she buttons your shirt,” Kevin sang, “The traffic is waiting outside, she hands you this coat. She gives you her clothes, these cars collide.” “Pretty in pink,” Jaxon and Kevin sang. “Isn't she pretty in pink? Isn't she?” “Caroline's on the table screaming,” Jaxon sang. “Confidence is in the sea, all her favorite rags are worn and other kinds of uniform . They kid you you're really free, a case of individuality.” “You know what you want to be until tomorrow,” Kevin sang. “And everything you are you see in pure shiny buttons. doorbell sings it chimes it plays, anything goes, bells toll in rhyme.” Bella looked Hallie in the eyes for a moment, not noticing anything going on around them. Bella started to lean in toward Hallie, but she was interrupted. “Everyone,” Figgins said. “Attention, please. It’s time to announce this year’s prom king and queen.” Bella sighed as she turned toward the stage. Figgins stood there, the king’s crown in his hand. “Alright, will the candidates for prom king and queen please join me on stage?” Figgins asked. Declan, Azimio, Louis, and a handful of other boys and girls walked up onstage and took their places behind Figgins. Figgins opened the envelope and looked up. “Your prom king is Declan Pierce.” The audience cheered as Declan came forward and got crowned. He stood aside as Figgins got ready to announce the queen. “And, due to an overwhelming amount of write in votes, we have a very unexpected choice for prom queen.” The audience looked at one another in surprise as Figgins readied his announcement. “Your prom queen is Hallie Grace.” Hallie looked around in surprise as the lights focused on her. “Me?” she asked, stunned. Figgins nodded at her. Hallie began to walk slowly to the stage as the audience began to applaud. “What?’ India asked, shocked. “That should have been me! I’m the most popular girl in school!” “Looks like Hallie has surpassed you,” Bella said. “You should be proud. You molded her.” “Who asked you?” India asked. “Just consider that my opinion, since you’ve made a point of imposing yours about me and Miles on me for a while now.” India glared. “Girls like you should just know your place.” “And what place is that?” Bella asked, crossing her arms. “Standing behind you, fawning over you, worshipping the ground you walk on? No thank you. Bella bows to no one.” “This is surprising,” Hallie said into the microphone. Declan walked over to Hallie. “May I say something really quickly?” Hallie nodded, stepping aside to allow Declan the microphone. “Um, I can’t accept this crown,” Declan said. “I appreciate the votes and being chosen as your prom king, but this means nothing without my true love by my side. I’m sure that Hallie feels the same, so there is no denial who should be wearing this crown beside Hallie. Bella? Would you please come up here and accept this?” Bella looked surprised. “I guess.” Declan smiled as he took the crown off his head and put it on Bella’s. “Bella, you and Hallie deserve this to share this together,” Declan said. “This is your moment. Every moment I spend with Honey is my moment.” Bella smiled as Declan gave her a hug and left her to stand with Hallie. “Well,” Figgins said. “There you have it. Your 2015 prom king and queen, Hallie Grace and Isabella James!” The audience erupted into cheers as Hallie and Bella walked down the steps to have their dance. “Don't stop, never give up,” Lucas, Rose, Nicole, and James sang. “Hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you.” “Hold on to what you try to be,” Nicole sang. “Your individuality. When the world is on your shoulders, just smile and let it go.” “If people try to put you down,” Rose sang. “Just walk on by don't turn around. You only have to answer to yourself.” “Don't you know it's true what they say?” Nicole sang. “That life, it ain't easy, but your time's coming around. So don't you stop trying.” “Don't stop, never give up,” all four sang. “Hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” “Bring it back,” Lucas sang. “Bring it back now, now now.” "Try not to worry 'bout a thing,” Nicole sang''. “Enjoy the good times life can bring. Keep it all inside you. Gotta let the feeling show.”'' “Imagination is the key,” James sang. “'Cos you are your own destiny. You never should be lonely when time is on your side.” ''“Don't you know it's true what they say?” '''''Nicole sang. “That life, it ain't easy,'' but your time's coming around. So don't you stop trying.” “Don't stop, never give up,” all four sang. “Hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” “Bring it back,”''Lucas sang. “Bring it back now, now now. Bring it back to me, baby.”'' “Don't stop, never give up,” all four sang. “Hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” “Shake your body, let me see you sway. Shake your body,”''Lucas sang. ''“Don't stop, never give up,” all four sang. “Hold your head high and reach the top. Let the world see what you have got. Bring it all back to you. Dream of falling in love, anything you've been thinking of. When the world seems to get too tough, bring it all back to you.” Dillon ran up onstage and scooped Nicole up into her arms and gave her a kiss. “You were amazing,” Dillon said. ____________________________________________________________ As Bella and Hallie stood under the cover of the balcony in the open court, Hallie took off her tiara and looked at it. “I never thought, after what all happened to me, that I’d ever be voted prom queen,” she said. Bella smiled as she pushed a lock of Hallie’s hair away from her eyes. She took the tiara and placed it back on her head. “You look like royalty,” Bella said. Bella and Hallie stood there, looking intently in each other’s eyes. Bella pushed Hallie against the wall and lean in, kissing her passionately. Hallie raised her hand to protest, but she decided against it, instead grabbing Bella’s head and holding it firmly as she kissed back. '''THE END Category:Definitive Editions Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Prom Episode